


猎

by Tyndall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈, 白切黑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyndall/pseuds/Tyndall
Summary: 希望两个崽崽万事胜意，前程似锦
Relationships: 肖宇梁/曾舜晞 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	猎

**Author's Note:**

> 希望两个崽崽万事胜意，前程似锦

苍风送过湿气，木奴树下躺满了枯枝败叶，霉绿色的枝丫相互刮蹭，青苔爬满了石阶，乌泱泱的云压着光，天也暗沉沉，才六点半就黑了天。  
肖宇梁站在酒店的房间里，头发还湿漉漉滴着水，空气里都是潮湿的味道，雨一点点打在落地窗上，他拿出手机又看了看时间，不疾不徐等待一个声音打破寂静。  
“砰砰砰——”来人像是敲得很急促。  
肖宇梁打开门，曾舜晞浑身湿漉漉地站在门口，一脸憋屈冲他说：“我的房卡不见了！！先让我进去。”  
肖宇梁挑了挑眉，错开身子让他钻进去，一边把门关上一边说：“怎么不找经纪人，他应该还有。”  
“我让他去休息了，我后来出去了一趟，谁知道卡突然没了，不好再叫他。”曾舜晞有点恼火，浑身黏糊糊的让他这个洁癖有些难受。  
肖宇梁递给他翻出一条毛巾一套衣服：“先去洗澡吧，在这凑合一下，明天再说。”而后又像是想起什么，补充道：“新的。”  
曾舜晞也不客气，脱了外套拿了东西就往卫生间走。肖宇梁看着他进去，站在原地看了几秒，突然走到床边捡起地上那件湿的彻底的外套，里外摸索了一遍，不出意外地掏出一张卡，嗤笑一声扔在床上。  
雨下得淅淅沥沥，一门之隔的卫生间热气蒸腾，透过水汽能看见隐隐约约的身形，肖宇梁半躺着靠在床柜上，眼睛盯着那影影绰绰，神色难辨。  
曾舜晞被热水蒸得脸色发红，赤着脚从里面走出来，肖宇梁一瞬间眯了眼。  
他没穿外裤，宽大的衬衫直通通罩下来，发梢的水打湿了本就轻薄的衣料，小狗终于露出了牙。  
肖宇梁从床上站起来，那张黑色的房卡在白的床单上有些扎眼，曾舜晞愣了一秒，然后抬头笑得狡猾：“你发现了？”  
肖宇梁没有回答他，反而一步步走近把人逼到墙角，声音沉得像古老的管风琴，“你呢，你什么时候发现的？”  
冷调的香水混合着烟草味让曾舜晞有些情迷，他在他怀里笑得肆意，像恃宠而骄的狐狸，又像娇憨小狗，肖宇梁自问不是重欲的人，可如今但凡与怀中人相关，欲望就想滚沸的水荡着心又烧着肠，来得直白又猛烈，眼底弥上了浓重的雾，本能催动着小腹三寸的热血。  
“你硬了。”曾舜晞不大不小的声音落在耳边，带了不要命的挑衅。  
肖宇梁打量着，视线扫过同样不太平静的某处时，忽然勾起笑，喉结滚动着，“所以给操吗？”  
这话说的坦然又色情，剥去了平日里虚假的矜持和守礼。没等他回答，肖宇梁就压下去，肖想已经的温软就在眼前，没有放着不吃的道理。在两人极近的距离里，曾舜晞突然开口：  
“开机那天抱我是故意的吧，一边能拉近距离，一边又差不多告诉所有人，我和你是不同的。”  
语气里并没有疑问，肖宇梁顿住，索性和他额头相抵，好整以暇。  
“拍戏的时候故意开我的玩笑，说一些似是而非的话，不是因为你傻，是为了让我习惯有个人在我身边闹腾。”  
“后来不闹我了，开始和哈妮走得近，也是故意的，为的是让我吃醋让我不习惯，让我明白或许我非你不可。”  
“就连扒裤子那里，也是你借着所谓的书暗示，应该由我来扯你的裤子。”  
“哦对了，火锅那次，你在卫生间不是在上厕所吧。”曾舜晞露出一个意味深长的笑，舔了舔唇，“你是在里面自慰吧。”  
肖宇梁蹭着他的鼻尖笑了，他忍不住吹了声口哨，那些心思被戳破他反倒觉得痛快。  
“那小狗耐操吗？”  
曾舜晞的呼吸有些乱，伸手按住触手可及的滚烫，抬眼笑得张扬：“那你试试看啊。”  
他说的太自然，带了点初生牛犊不怕虎的放肆，手还搭在利刃上，肖宇梁低喘了一声拦腰抱起人，曾舜晞顺势把腿挂上去，一个湿漉漉，一个烫的吓人。肖宇梁将他翻过来抵在冰凉的柜台上，冷和热交缠曾舜晞倒抽了一口气，打了个激灵。肖宇梁的手绕到前面行云流水般解开了扣子，手滑过胸口的软粒，曾舜晞突然有些慌，按住他作乱的手：“去......床上。”  
肖宇梁埋在他的肩颈里闷笑，灼热的呼吸成了燎原的火。三下五除二把人扒了个光，又把他转过来，捞起他的腿环在腰间，抱着人径直往落地窗走，后背贴上冷硬的玻璃时，曾舜晞有些难以置信。  
“宝贝，我有没有告诉过你，像你这样的小狗，我能翻来覆去玩一晚上。”  
肖宇梁说完压着曾舜晞亲上去，唇又软又湿，舌头一点点舔开他的唇缝，带着烟草味的津液流进曾舜晞的唇舌里，舌尖细密地扫过齿龈，偶尔舔上上颚敏感的软肉，曾舜晞的喘息还没来得及呼出就被肖宇梁咽进肚里。他像是要把人活吞了，舌头模仿着性器在喉间舔舐。  
肖宇梁吻得狠，像咬住猎物的狼，曾舜晞被这个吻亲软了身子，背后的冷都开始发烫，一股奇异的感觉窜上来，他们像两尾干渴的鱼，溺入爱海，只能抱着唯一的浮木上下浮沉，快感一寸一寸，他却咬着唇笑：“那你可把我伺候好了。”  
肖宇梁轻笑一声将他翻过去，早就硬得吐水的性器骤然和玻璃相贴，铃口被刺激得发麻，抖着吐出几滴浑浊的液体，肖宇梁的手绕过去坏心思地弹了弹，就听见曾舜晞难以抑制的嘤咛。肖宇梁脱了衣服，滚烫陷进柔软的臀肉里，肌肤相亲的黏腻感刺激得两人低叹。  
肖宇梁从后面抬起曾舜晞的下巴，让他看落地窗背后暗沉的天，地上川流的车此刻显得微不足道，呼出的热气喷在玻璃上结了朦胧的雾，他看不真切却莫名有了羞意，浑身都在抖。  
“嘘，别怕......看不见。”肖宇梁的吻落在他的肩胛和脊背，湿润的性器恶意戳弄着穴口，未被人涉足的穴口试图吸附滚烫，肖宇梁却只坏心眼的扫过。他如愿以偿地看着曾舜晞被情欲折磨得逐渐迷蒙。肖宇梁咬着他的耳根，轻轻地引诱哄骗：“狗狗乖，想要的话要怎么说？”  
曾舜晞只觉得眼前闪过真真或明或亮的光斑，他扭着腰使劲蹭，可那人却无所顾忌地撩拨他，不断逼问。他半闭着眼，睫毛抖着，像是被逼到走投无路，哑着嗓子开口：“PaPa，操我。”  
“操。”肖宇梁觉得他可能今晚真的不要命了，打横抱起人丢在床上，随后覆上去，手捻过胸口的乳粒，他低头咬住鲜艳的红，那点恶劣因子随着喷薄的情欲爬出来。听着他的喘息，濡湿的舌头开始贴着皮肉舔吻，一点点下滑，撩开最后一点遮羞布。勃发的性器挺立着，肖宇梁拉着曾舜晞的腿往前扯，低头含了进去，柔软的发丝蹭在腿根处，曾舜晞一瞬间绷紧了身子。  
性器泡在温软里，快感来得又急又密，曾舜晞下意识弓起了身子，脚抵在肖宇梁的肩上，眼尾被情欲烫的发红，肖宇梁看得心痒，嘴下就开始兴风作浪。舌尖扫过敏感的肉，小心翼翼避开尖利的牙，手揉搓着臀肉拉扯后穴，曾舜晞抖得厉害，腿肚子都在打颤，嘴上却依旧撑着笑，附赠了甜腻的喘：  
“......肖先生，好好舔......”  
肖宇梁一个深喉，狭长的喉道吸附着性器，如愿听到曾舜晞一声低吟。雨越下越大，甚至开始扯起了雷，曾舜晞只觉得燥热，全身汗涔涔湿淋淋，他没有受过这样的刺激，最脆弱的地方被人把玩赏弄，又泡在滚烫里吮吸，酥麻的快感在小腹处积蓄生疼，他被滚烫的情欲逼到极致，尽数交代在肖宇梁的唇舌间。  
肖宇梁意犹未尽地舔了舔，曾舜晞抬手遮住了眼，嗓子哑得不像话：“要操......嗯......就快点。”  
肖宇梁俯身上去吻住他，“给你尝尝。”浓烈的腥膻味才唇齿间漫开，刺激着曾舜晞的感官，刚射过的性器又有了抬头的趋势。肖宇梁吻得太烈，以致于他没有注意到肖宇梁的手已经推开了臀瓣上的软肉，沾满体液的手滑进了重重叠叠的褶皱。异物的入侵感让曾舜晞有些不适，肠道一瞬间绞紧了手指，肖宇梁安抚着他，“乖，没事的。”  
指腹按压着内壁，肖宇梁像个老道的猎人，耐心地寻找着那一点，另一只手揉捏着他的胸口，挑起一阵又一阵的难耐，指节探过一点时曾舜晞突然弓起了腰发出一声长吟，肠道一瞬间紧缩，指尖逐渐变得滑腻，“狗狗你好热......还好紧......”曾舜晞呜咽着，肖宇梁吻着他的眉眼，在逐渐松软的后穴里加入第二根手指，恶劣地来回碾过那一点，巨大的快感直击而上，曾舜晞脑子有些发蒙，毫无防备的呻吟，性器抖了抖吐出了水。  
肖宇梁盯着那一处艳红，每一次收缩都吐露着粉红的软肉，他看得眼热，托着曾舜晞的后颈吻上去，肉体融化在涌动的热潮里，滚烫的性器贴近温暖的地方一点点挤了进去。  
曾舜晞抖得越来越厉害，眉心蹙成一团，他感觉自己活生生被利刃劈开，他的灵魂还沉浸在欢愉里，肉体却无法忽视痛苦，他不自觉攀附着面前的人，扭着腰想缓解不适却将那昂然送的更深。  
“啪”——肖宇梁不轻不重在他的臀瓣上打了一下，“别乱动。”曾舜晞活了二十多年头一回被这样对待，羞愤欲死，想要逃开却被按着动弹不得。肖宇梁被他夹得发疼，报复性地咬住他胸前的硬挺，一手捏住他半软的性器用力的刮蹭，快感冲淡了痛意，身体开始升腾起诡异的触感。曾舜晞开始无意识轻蹭，肖宇梁被他逗得发笑，胸口的起伏震得曾舜晞心口发麻。  
滚烫的性器捅开肠肉，试图缓慢的抽送，每一下都捅到最里面又全然拔出，软肉被刺激得艳红，开始学着吸附，肉体斯磨纠缠挤出暧昧的水液，肖宇梁见他开始食髓知味，就着熟悉的一点突然顶过去，曾舜晞爽得头皮发麻，下意识绞紧了，肖宇梁眉心一跳差点射出来，随即开始激烈地冲撞。  
骇人的快感让曾舜晞生出一种真的要被操死在床上的错觉，交合处逐渐变得黏腻不堪，前头被人牵制后面又被顶弄，曾舜晞红着眼呜咽，他想射。欲望发泄不得他只能低下头向这个在自己身上攻城略地的人求和，腰腹挺动配合他每一次冲撞，肖宇梁眼里燃了火，要和他同归于尽。  
“肖.....肖宇梁，嗯哈......让我、嗯......让我射......”  
肖宇梁不说话也不放手，只发了狠地往里操，那湿漉漉的地方早就被操的烂熟，被一次次劈开又一次次缠上去，曾舜晞大口大口抽着气，全身都泛着红，肖宇梁爱极了他这副模样，凑过去亲吻他通红的耳尖，“我说了，你这样的小狗狗，我能翻来覆去操一晚上。”  
“呜......嗯啊......”曾舜晞气息不稳，凌乱的黑发贴在脸上，再也说不出成调的话，只能像小狗一样呜咽着呻吟，他觉得自己要被捅穿了，唾液顺着嘴角淌下，止不住发出断断续续的抽泣。  
肖宇梁啃过他精瘦的皮骨，胯部撞着他白嫩的臀，一次次刺激着他的腺体，曾舜晞只觉得七魂六魄都要被顶了出去。身体被无数次弯折摆弄，曾舜晞偏过头，迷蒙间看见窗外的大雨，青灰的树张牙舞爪摇曳着，空气里弥漫着腥咸，交缠的人影就借着昏暗的灯火映在墙上，色情的要命。肖宇梁做爱时性感得一塌糊涂，喉间滚落的低吼，俯仰间顺势而下的汗液，还有蛊惑似的轻哄，曾舜晞有些骄傲的想，这个人是他的。  
他抬头咬上肖宇梁的喉结，伸出舌头轻轻地舔，肖宇梁顿了顿随即便是疾风骤雨般的冲撞，他们沉沦在爱欲情色里，疯了一般的撕咬拉扯，忘记谁是猎物谁又是猎手，只记得滔天的快感。  
他们背着世俗偷欢和彼此的肋骨交缠，不记得上帝的惩戒和骇人的天罚，只记得腥甜的热风和嶙峋的骨，呻吟散在高楼间，藏进了云里，最后摇摇欲坠砸回欲海里，他们在整个西双版纳的上空做爱。  
高潮将至时，曾舜晞模模糊糊听见肖宇梁附在他耳边说：“我被你猎捕了。”  
曾舜晞想，他们分明是共犯。


End file.
